


Смертофалд

by Svengaly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Смертофалд <br/>Автор: Svengaly<br/>Бета: kasmunaut<br/>Рейтинг: G <br/>Жанр: юмор  <br/>Размер: мини <br/>Дисклеймер: всё принадлежит Роулинг, не претендую <br/>Саммари: как обращаться со страхами: руководство от Астории Гринграсс <br/>Примечание: Фик написан на фест "Бестиарий в моём багаже" на Polyjuice Potion, 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смертофалд

«Кто из нас не страшился смертофалда? Кто не просыпался в холодном поту, ощутив его жадное прикосновение, почувствовав, как чёрный непроницаемый саван окутывает тебя с головы до ног, душит и поедает? Кто, заливаясь слезами, не упрашивал родителей, зажечь ночник, только бы не оставаться в темноте, в которой, безусловно, уже поджидает Живой Саван?».  
(из дневника Астории Гринграсс)

Астории Малфой, урождённой Гринграсс, смертофалд являлся на протяжении почти всей её сознательной жизни, с тех самых пор, как Гринграсс-старший имел неосторожность презентовать дочери на семилетие «Фантастических зверей» Ньютона Скамандера. Это превосходное издание с весьма живыми иллюстрациями обеспечило Асторию отборными кошмарами на долгие годы вперёд. Девочка каменела от взгляда василиска, пряталась от химеры, пыталась улететь от венгерской хвостороги и ломала голову над загадками сфинкса. Её утаскивали под воду келпи и гриндилоу, акромантулы устраивали гнёзда в её платяном шкафу. Но самым безнадёжным ужасом Асторию наполняла мысль о смертофалде. Эта тварь скрывалась в каждой тени, за шторами, под кроватью, и Астория ни за что, ни за какие блага не соглашалась оставаться одна в комнате, если там не горел свет.

Шли годы, Астория взрослела, химеры и ехидны покидали её, заменяясь более приятными образами, но смертофалд поселился в сновидениях навечно. 

«Это пройдёт, когда я поступлю в Хогвартс», — говорила себе Астория.

Смертофалд последовал за ней и в Хогвартс.

«Это пройдёт, когда я закончу школу».

Увы, покончить с СОВами и ТРИТОНами было легче, чем со смертофалдом. 

«Это пройдёт, когда я выйду замуж».

Кошмары не прекратились ни после замужества, ни с рождением сына. На своё семилетие Скорпиус получил новенький экземпляр «Фантастических зверей», прочёл его с большим интересом и тут же решил, что станет укротителем драконов. Образ ужасного смертофалда не затронул его воображения. Астория порадовалась тому, что Скорпиус не унаследовал страхов матери, но саму её смертофалд не оставлял. Напрасно муж убеждал Асторию, что у неё нет ни малейшего шанса повстречаться со смертофалдом в Англии. Она знала об этом сама, но что поделать? Для Астории смертофалд был реален, как кредиторы. 

***  
— Дорогая, я пригласил на обед одного человека. — Драко запнулся и внёс поправку: — Одного гоблина. 

— Гоблина? — повторила Астория, широко открывая глаза. 

— Да, дорогая. Будь с ним любезна. Как можно любезней. 

— Хорошо. 

Астория не нуждалась в подобных предупреждениях. Она любила гостей и делала всё, чтобы они чувствовали себя непринуждённо. Но гоблин?

— Его зовут Заграбаст, — сказал Драко, пряча глаза. — Он — мой новый компаньон. Впрочем, тебе этого знать не нужно.

— Конечно, дорогой, — ответила Астория.

Муж не посвящал её в детали своего бизнеса. Делом Астории было воспитывать сына, поддерживать порядок в доме, хорошо одеваться и иметь самое туманное представление о том, откуда берутся деньги. Астория такое положение вещей находила правильным и единственно возможным, и нежелание Драко говорить о компаньоне её не удивило. 

Заграбаст оказался коротышкой даже по меркам гоблинов. Он носил жёлтые ботинки, чёрный сюртук в широкую белую полоску и по золотому перстню-печатке на каждом пальце, не исключая больших. 

Астория была с ним очень вежлива и совершенно не замечала его язвительного тона, грубого хохота и небрежности, с которой он обращался с Драко. Если бы Астория была не так хорошо воспитана, она, несомненно, обратила бы внимание на то, с какой покорностью Драко сносит тон своего компаньона и даже как будто перед ним заискивает. 

После визита Заграбаста Драко выглядел удручённым.

— Всё хорошо? — спросила Астория. — Твой компаньон остался доволен?

— Да, — ответил Драко, и его лицо на мгновение исказилось, словно от зубной боли. 

— Он придёт к нам ещё? — полюбопытствовала Астория после крохотной паузы.

— Дела требуют, чтобы мы общались как можно чаще. 

— Но ведь у тебя всё в порядке? — уточнила Астория. 

Что мог ответить мистер Малфой на заданный подобным образом вопрос? Конечно же, у него всё было в порядке, в полном, абсолютном порядке, и с Заграбастом, наилучшим из компаньонов, он поддерживал наилучшие отношения. Поистине удивительно, что после такого приятного визита чета Малфоев так плохо спала.

Астория снова видела смертофалда. На этот раз Живой Саван упал на неё с потолка. Проснулась она, задыхаясь и всхлипывая. Не было необходимости говорить, что ей приснилось. Бледность Драко свидетельствовала о том, что его грёзы были не менее приятными. 

— Заграбаст придёт к обеду, — сказал он. — Будь с ним добра. Он очень ранимый чело… гоблин. 

— Конечно, — ответила примерная жена Астория. 

***  
После месяца регулярных визитов Астория стала привыкать к манере Заграбаста одеваться (привыкнуть к другим его манерам оказалось не так просто). 

Под сюртук с золотыми пуговицами он надевал жилет из золотой парчи, по жилету змеилась толстая цепь — разумеется, золотая, — со множеством причудливых брелоков. Свою ранимость он скрывал за развязным тоном и грубыми шутками. Астория решительно ничего не замечала и была сама любезность. Драко обычно сидел, опустив глаза в стол, и говорил очень мало и тихо. 

— У вас красивая булавка для галстука, — заметила Астория во время очередного визита.

— Это глаз феникса, — ответил Заграбаст. 

— Про такой камень я не слышала. Кошачий глаз, тигровый — стало быть, бывает и глаз феникса?

— Это натуральный глаз феникса, дорогуша. Обращён в камень заклятием. 

Астория мужественно улыбнулась. 

— Как необычно, — проговорила она. — Впрочем, и жемчужины ведь всего лишь песчинки, попавшие в тело моллюска. 

— И притом довольно скромные песчинки. — Заграбаст уставился на жемчужное ожерелье Астории. — Я думал, вы бриллианты наденете. Вы ведь их ещё не продали, Малфой?

— Почему ты не надела бриллианты, Астория? — спросил Драко, почти не разжимая губ. 

Он был очень бледен и явно страдал.

«Нужно записать его к дантисту», — подумала Астория. 

— Я заказала новую оправу, — сказала она. — Их пришлют на следующей неделе. 

— Интересно будет взглянуть, — отозвался Заграбаст. 

Астория не совсем понимала, зачем компаньону Драко нужно смотреть на её бриллианты, но решила не прояснять этот вопрос. 

— Кажется, перед обедом я видел сову с посылкой, — нарушил молчание Драко. 

Пауза была вызвана тем, что Астории вдруг почудилось, что тень, падающая от кресла Заграбаста, чрезвычайно похожа на смертофалда. 

— Что? — рассеянно переспросила она. — Ах, да. Мне прислали новую шубку из меха куностая. Куностай чрезвычайно редок, — объяснила она Заграбасту, — и обитает только в Папуа-Новой Гвинее, в самом сердце тропических джунглей. 

— Наверно, чертовски дорогая шубка, — сказал гоблин с улыбкой, которую Астория сочла бы дьявольской, если бы могла предположить, что компаньон мужа способен на такое неприличие, как дьявольская улыбка. 

— Малфои не экономят на шубах, — произнёс Драко прежним высокомерным тоном. 

Заграбаст уставился на него загадочным взглядом, от которого высокомерие Драко тотчас истаяло и проступило испариной на лбу. 

— Похвальная щедрость, — проскрежетал Заграбаст. — Верно, и гостеприимство ему под стать? Я бы сегодня у вас заночевал, коли не возражаете. 

— Но мы… не совсем готовы вас принять, — сказал Драко. Его взгляд заметался, как мотылёк, угодивший между двумя оконными рамами. 

— Будем очень рады, если вы останетесь, — произнесла Астория и подлила гостю хереса (от чая он отказался раз и навсегда ещё в первое своё посещение). — Полагаю, вам будет удобно в Золотой спальне. 

— Ещё как! — согласился Заграбаст, поглядев на Драко с неописуемым злорадством. — Золото мне по душе. 

Если у Драко и были какие-то мысли по этому поводу, они остались непроизнесёнными. Заграбаста препроводили в Золотую спальню, где он остался в компании трёх бутылок лучшего вина из погребов Малфоев, велев домовикам не беспокоить его, даже если кто-то будет помирать. 

В тот вечер Астория была чрезвычайно задумчива. Драко несколько раз пытался о чём-то ей рассказать, но, встречаясь взглядом с безмятежным взглядом жены, терял решимость. 

— Как тебе понравилась шубка? — спросил он наконец. 

— Премилая. — Астория распустила волосы и принялась их расчёсывать. — Лёгкая, как пёрышко. Я ею довольна, такой нет ни у кого в Англии. Странно только, что упаковка попорчена — надорвана с одного бока, будто кто-то вскрывал пакет до меня. 

— Она очень дорогая? 

Щётка на миг замерла в руке Астории. Никогда прежде Драко не задавал таких вопросов. 

— Для такого редкого меха совсем дёшево, всего лишь триста галлеонов. 

— Триста… — Драко уткнулся лицом в ладони. 

— Что-то не так, дорогой? 

— Всё хорошо. Триста галлеонов, о Мерлин… И вправду, всего ничего. 

— Я тоже так считаю. — Астория отложила щётку и погасила свечу. 

***  
Тем вечером Малфои приняли зелье Сна-без-сновидений: Астория потому, что больше не хотела видеть смертофалда, а Драко — безо всякой причины. Благодаря зелью они спали так крепко, что не услышали звуков, доносящихся из Золотой спальни. 

А звуков оттуда должно было доноситься немало: ночью на Заграбаста напал смертофалд, доставленный прямиком из Папуа-Новой Гвинеи в посылке с шубкой. 

Прибывшие на место происшествия авроры нашли в постели Заграбаста его пижаму с золотой вышивкой по золотистому шёлку и десять колец-печаток, которые гоблин, по всей видимости, не снимал даже на ночь. Нашли и смертофалда. Насытившийся Живой Саван выбрался в сад через форточку, но не прополз и пятнадцати футов, как впал в оцепенение, сражённый ночной прохладой. 

Рольф Скамандер, сопровождавший авроров в качестве консультанта, объяснил Малфоям, что смертофалды, рождённые для жизни в тропиках, засыпают, едва лишь температура опускается до шестидесяти восьми градусов по Фаренгейту или двадцати градусов по Цельсию. Прохладная апрельская ночь лишила хищника сил — увы, слишком поздно для Заграбаста. Свернув смертофалда в трубочку, Скамандер поместил его в специальный контейнер и заверил Малфоев, что по окончании процедуры дознания Живой Саван станет звездой зверинца, организуемого семьёй Скамандеров на острове Джерси. 

— Назовите его Заграбаст, — попросила Астория дрогнувшим голосом. — В память о несчастном компаньоне моего мужа. 

***  
— Ужасное происшествие! — сказала она после того, как авроры покинули дом, забрав смертофалда, пижаму из золотистого шёлка и десять колец-печаток. — Бедный мистер Заграбаст! 

— О да! — ответил Драко. Его печаль странным образом походила на едва сдерживаемое ликование. — Мне будет его не хватать. Я крайне удручён. Но как странно, что твои кошмары воплотились в жизнь. Смертофалд из джунглей наложенным платежом — подумать только! 

Астория согласилась, что это и вправду очень странно. 

— Думаю, — прибавила она серьёзно, — что смертофалда я больше не увижу. Он сделал своё дело наяву, и теперь ему незачем являться во снах. 

Вместе с Загарбастом из дома исчезло воцарившееся было уныние. Казалось, с сердца Драко упал камень. Весело насвистывая, он отправил Скорпиусу в Хогвартс посылку с конфетами, расцеловал жену и отправился в клуб. 

Астория примерила шубку и убедилась, что мех действительно чудесен. Замечательная, волшебная шубка! Жаль, что нельзя будет надеть к ней бриллианты. Но как было иначе заплатить за поимку и доставку смертофалда? Астория Малфой, урождённая Гринграсс, имела туманное представление о том, откуда берутся деньги, зато прекрасно понимала, во что их следует вкладывать. 

***  
«Кто из нас не страшился смертофалда? Кто не просыпался в холодном поту, ощутив его жадное прикосновение, почувствовав, как чёрный непроницаемый саван окутывает тебя с головы до ног, душит и поедает? Кто, заливаясь слезами, не упрашивал родителей зажечь ночник, только бы не оставаться в темноте, в которой, безусловно, уже поджидает Живой Саван?  
Однако отец объяснил мне, что по-настоящему следует бояться только одного: БАНКРОТСТВА».


End file.
